


Celestial

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: There is a legend amongst the magical world that had been long gone and forgotten, so old that it is merely a whisper in the wind. A legend of unnatural creatures being born to this world.Nephilim. The offspring of a human and an angel, who processes angelic properties, their eyes glowing like an angel, bright white in color. The legend speaks of powers to perceive the true form of angels without harm and an enhanced strength do to their angelic ancestry, and even the ability to continuously resurrect from killing Curses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU story set in the magical world of Fantastic Beasts. I took inspiration from the Nephilim storyline in Supernatural.

None in this world believes in angels anymore. So long has it been since one walked the earth, that it’s history has been reduced to a fading legend. 

But here Percival stood, staring into a pair of (e/c) eyes of a woman he was about to obliviate and the spell fell empty from his lips when small sparks of light started glowing in your irises. A childhood memory brushed past his mind, a legend of the cursed children of angels and humans and he lowered his wand in astonishment. Truth be told, he had never seen such eyes before. Could it be so?

Could it be more than a legend? 

Percival tilted his head and looked down at the small woman he had pressed against the wall in the alley in which he had just done the most unforgiving spell of all. His options had been few and he knew the criminal wizard he had apprehended would had stopped at nothing to keeping himself from execution. Deep inside, Percival knew what he did was unforgiving, but it wouldn’t been long until the wizard would have casted that very spell against him, so he justified it with the fact that he was only defending himself.

And here you were before him now, with your glowing eyes staring up at him and you had seen far too much for his comfort. Percival knew he had no other option than to obliviate you. But a curiosity inside him held him back from performing the spell, a curiosity to find out who you really were.

“Who are you?” he asked in a frown but were blinded by your eyes, its glow flashing like the brightest star in the night sky and before he knew what was happening, he was flying through the air and hitting the wall of the building across the alley. The instant pain in his back made him breathless and he fell onto his knees to the ground. When he managed to raise his head, the angelic woman with the glowing eyes were long gone and Percival inhaled slowly as he struggled to pull himself up. After a moment to gather his strength, he quickly teleported to the nearest streets around the alleyway but found no trace of you and annoyance flared up inside of him, bitter to the fact that you had been able to overpower him. But it was soon replaced with a determination to find you. To have such power in the grasp of his hands, in the grasp of the MACUSA headquarters…well, it he had that, there were nothing or no one who wouldn’t be stopped.


End file.
